This Feeling
by HanamiYakumo
Summary: Aku takut... jangan pernah tinggalkan aku... aku mencintaimu


Not like? Don't read!

Hari ini hari minggu... hari yang biasa saja untukku.. yahhh~ banyak yang bilang hari minggu itu hari kebebasan... kalau Karina? You don't say...so pasti tiap hari liburnya, karna kan tiap hari itu, hari pemalesan... tapi aku sebagai seorang petarung dan seorang farmer , aku tidak bisa liburan , yaaah~ palingan kalau tidak ada request duduk di pinggir sungai atau tidak jalan-jalan saja di desa... aku pun segera bangkit dari tempat tidurku dan segera membuat sarapan... yah bisalah masih single... makan...makan sendiri, jalan-jalan... jalan-jalan sendiri, masak... masak sendiri, tidur... tidur sendiri (hiraukan kata-kata-ku barusan). Setelah aku masak sarapan aku segera memakannya dan turun ke Sharance Farm... aku pun melihat sekitar peternakan, ada banyak tumbuhan yang belum siap panen, ada beberapa red grass dan yellow grass bermunculan, tenang bisa aku berikan ke Daria, banyak Wolly dan Bufallo yang keluar dari kandang... sudah biasa, ada gaius yang menyender ke pohon sambil berdiri... hah? Gaius?kenapa dia disini? Karna kedatangannya kami jadi terlibat adu mulut...

"Gaius... apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Emangnya tidak boleh?"

"Tidak... hanya saja... kau sudah punya pacar-kan? Jadi setidaknya... kau harus menjauh dariku... kan?"

"Pacar? Siapa?"

"Gaius... kamu terkadang memang pelupa... tapi jangan sama pacar sendiri juga ikutan lupa..."

"Ahh? Siapa?"

"Gaius... jika kau cuma ingin chit-chat bersamaku... pulanglah.. aku masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan... "

"Kau kenapa sih? Sifatmu jadi lebih dingin dari pada Raven... kau marah?" Tanyanya padaku.

"Gaius! Kumohon... untuk kali ini saja... pulanglah... biarkan aku sendiri!..."

"Apakah... keberadaanku membuatmu sedikit terganggu?"

"Bukan... bukan seperti itu... aku... hanya ingin sendiri..."

"Oke... aku mengerti... see you later"

Micah yang mendengar itu hanya bisa tertegun dan melihat Gaius yang semakin menjauh dan menghilang dari pandangan. Micah pun melanjutkan perkerjaannya yang belum selesai ia pun segera mencabut red grass dan menyimpannya dalam kantongnya. Sebenarnya ia sedikit menyesal karna mengakan itu pada Gaius tapi... apa yang herus dibuatnya lagi? Ia tak akan menyesal apa yang ia perbuat... karna ia tidak mau melihat Gaius menyesal, ia hanya ingin melindungi Gaius agar tidak mengambil pilihan yang salah karna... suatu hari Gaius pasti akan bosan padanya, ia tidak ingin terluka. 'Tes' tiba-tiba air mata Micah menetes, menetes dan semakin banyak, ia pun berjongkok ke tanah dan berusaha menghentikan tetesan air matanya itu, tapi apa daya... ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa... "Evelyn... kumohon... jaga dia..." Micah pun tak bisa mengurairasa sedih yang ada dihatinya, terlanjur sakit, itulah bisa digambarkan dalam kondisinya saat ini... beberapa menit kemudian air matanya berhenti mengalir dan ia memutuskan pergi ke Rainbow Falls... eh jangan nanti ketemu dengan Marian... , sebaiknya dia pergi ke Sol Terrano... eh jangan nanti ketemu Raven, tak masalah sih bertemu dengan Raven tapi ia adalah perempuan yang penuh selidik...jadi bahaya... ke Priviera jangan... nanti ketemu dengan Shara... ke Vale nanti ketemu dengan Sophia, atau tidak Carmen... apa aku duduk-duduk saja di Plaza ya? Tapi nanti kepergok sama Wells... di tempat Blaise... ketemu Rusk sama Colette... jadi apa aku dirumah saja? Dirumah saja apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Kalau aku pergi ke settlement apa aku bisa menenangkan diriku? Bicara dengan Ondorus sebentar... adu mulut dengan Zaid mungkin bisa menutupi sedikit sakit hatiku. Aku pun segera berlari ke Sol Terrano... kenapa lewat Sol Terrano? Kenapa tidak lewat portal saja lebih dekat? Biarlah... biar have fun sedikit, bertarung dengan Slimes... Big Ducks... Trolls... Goblins... dan akhirnya sampai ke settlement, aku segera berubah menjadi seekor Wolly kemudian aku masuk kedalam settlement... Aku melihat Zaid yang sedang stretching diluar... Kuruna yang sedang jalan jalan di sekitar settlement... Dimana Ondorus? Ah ya... dia ada di didalam Settlement... Aku pun segera masuk ke tempat Ondorus dan sedikit mengobrol denganya, sesuatu yang tidak terlalu penting... Tapi kenapa Ondorus? Yahhh menurutku... Ondorus itu baik... Jujur, sopan, bisa ngejaga rahasia, dan mempunyai sifat dewasa... senang rasanya punya sahabat sebaik Ondorus...

"Halo..." sapanya

"Halo juga Ondorus" sapaku kepadanya

"Ada apa? Tumben biasanya kau lewat portal tapi kau malah lewat jalan biasa... tumben..." canda Ondorus

"Ummm... ehehe...Tidak apa apa... hanya masalah kecil..." ujarku

"Hn? Kau sedang dalam masalah? Mau-ku bantu?" tawarnya

"Tidak apa-apa... cerita kan saja kepadaku... dengan begitu aku dapat membantumu... " lanjut Ondorus

"Eh... aku tidak apa-apa... sungguh..."

"Hm? Dasar tidak jujur...!"

"Eh? Oke,oke akan-ku ceritakan... tapi berjanji padaku kau tidak akan memberi tau Kuruna atau pun Zaid...!"

"Selama itu tidak membahayakan orang lain, aku tidak akan memberitahukannya... janji..."

"Oke... Ceritanya seperti ini..." Aku pun memberitaukan kepada Ondorus apa yang kualami... yahhh... memang kejadian yang memalukan... tapi... apa boleh buat...

Setelah aku menceritakannya Ondorus terlihat ternyum dengan smirk andalannya... aku yang melihatnya hanya bisa kesal karna Ondorus terlihat sangat senang selain itu aku pun sudah tau jika ekspresi Ondorus akan seperti itu. Menyebalkan?tentu saja! Gimana tidak kesal jika diketawai karna hal seperti itu. Setelah beberapa menit setelah chuckles dan ber-smirk ria akhirnya Ondorus berkomentar jika itu adalah hal biasa seseorang anak muda seperti aku alami (padahal umurku sudah kepala dua... karna mukaku yang lumayan baby face jadi aku terlihat lebih muda...) , aku yang mendengar itu hanya bisa ber-sigh ria... aku sedikit merasa di permainkan karna perasaanku di ombang- ambing seperti itu, aku tidak pantas di permainkan seperti itu! Harusnya "dia" cepat-cepat menikah dengan "pacarnya" agar aku tidak harus memikirkan "dia" lagi... tapi... aku lumayan mengerti jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi... hanya dapat membuatku semakin terpuruk dalam kesedihan dan penderitaan... aku memang menyukai... ralat! Mencintai "dia" tapi... apa boleh buat... apapun keputusannya, pasti akan aku terima... walaupun itu akan sedikit menyakitkan... kemudian aku memutuskan untuk pamit kepada Ondorus, karna hari sudah mulai gelap juga aku sudah dilarang keras oleh Wells agar tidak tidur terlalu larut karna itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanku... yaaah, Wells memang sudah seperti kakek bagiku sendiri, Shara dan Monica juga sudah kuanggap sebagai kakak dan adik di saat yang bersamaan, sesaat aku ingin keluar dari settlement, Ondorus bilang jika ia ingin menemuiku lusa jadi... lusa aku harus datang lagi... tidak masalah sih bagiku, jadi lusa aku akan aku dirumah aku menemukan surat diatas meja, siapa ya yang mengirim ini? Aku pun membuka surat yang ada di atas meja itu, disana hanya bertuliskan "Aku akan datang" , aku akan datang? Apa maksudnya? Aku tidak mengerti... Surat itu pun akhirnya tidak aku endahkan dan aku simpan didekat tempat tidurku, aku pun segera membuat makan malam untukku dan segera tidur...

Keesokan harinya... maksudku hari ini aku segera membuat sarapan seperti biasa dan membuat beberapa charm untuk kado ulang tahun Evelyn... ulang tahun Evelyn... Pasti Gaius sangat senang... pasti... Setelah makan aku pun langsung ke farm, yaaahh aku melakukan apa yang kulakukan, aku pun melihat Gaius sedang mengobrol dengan Evelyn membuat hatiku sedikit gundah. Aku pun memutuskan untuk mengobrol dengan mereka juga. Aku pun langsung menyapa mereka, Evelyn balik menyapaku dengan gembira, sedangkan Gaius terlihat sedikit bingung dan blushing, aku pun jadi terlibat sedikit berbisik-bisik dengan Gaius.

"Ada apa Gaius?"Tanyaku.

"Aku ingin melamar seseorang..." ujar Gaius.

"Siapa? Evelyn ya?" tanyaku padanya, perasaan ku memang sudah tidak enak... jadi hal ini benar-benar akan terjadi?

"Umm? Yahhh tergantung..." ujarnya padaku, sambil menaruh kepalanya diatas pundakku, aji mumpung aku pendek... dibandingkan dia...

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku kesal padanya.

"Cepat sana nikahi 'dia'! tinggalkan aku sendiri!" ujarku kepadanya sambil meninggalkannya.

"Micah!" teriak Evelyn dan Gaius.

Akupun segera berlari menuju rumahku... aku benci ini... aku benci perasaan seperti ini dan hanya ada 3 kata yang kupikirkan... "I have done" hanya kata-kata itu yang ada dalam pikiranku. Aku sudah tidak bisa melakukan apapun... tanpa disadari bulir air yang hangat membasahi mataku, dan semakin lama semakin deras... Aku... tidak bisa menahan perasaan ini lebih lama, aku manusia, aku punya perasaan, aku juga punya batas... sebagai manusia, aku juga ada saatnya untuk jatuh dan saatnya untuk berdiri, tapi... ya sudahlah~ jalani saja dengan sebaik mungkin, sejujurnya aku masih beelum kuat untuk menerima kenyataan jika "dia" akan menikahi "pacarnya". Aku segera menghapus pilu dari mataku dan pipiku tanpa disadari aku memacu langkahku ke Blaise's restaurant. Blaise menyambutku, aku pun segera terduduk lemas di kursi bar membuatnya sedikit bingung karna melihatku yang terkulai lemas. Blaise pun menanyakan keadaanku, apakah aku baik-baik saja, tapi aku sendiri hanya bisa menggerakan kepalaku ke atas dan kebawah. Aku pun serasa tidak dapat menggerakan mulutku hanya untuk berbicara, beberapa menit kemudia aku meminta air mineral untuk membasahi tenggorokanku yang kering, Blaise pun memberikannya untukku dengan harapan ini akan membuat keadaanku lebih baik. Beberapa menit setelah aku diam aku melakukan tidakan yang membuat Blaise sedikit bingung kenapa...?

"Blaise! Aku minta wine! Untukku minum!..." ujarku sedikit keras.

"Wine? Kau yakin? Selama ini kau tidak terlalu suka dengan wine kan? Apa kau sedang depresi?" ujarnya bingung.

"Nanti akan kuberi tau.." ujarku masih sedikit linglung di tempat.

"Nah... jangan minum terlalu banyak... kau masih muda..."Blaise pun memberikanku sebotol wine dan gelas, wine itu mempunyai aroma khas yang cukup kuat. Aku pun segera menuangkan wine itu ke dalam gelas yang telah disediakan oleh Blaise.

'Gluk~gluk~gluk' gelas pertama

'Gluk~gluk~gluk' gelas kedua

'Gluk~gluk~gluk' gelas ketiga... tanpa disadari aku sudah menegak 6 gelas wine dan membuatku semakin linglung dan mabuk.

"Kenapa? Dia berbuat seenaknya selalu, kenapa?"

"Selalu dia saja ngeltiin pelasaan tidak aku!"

"Unn..?" Blaise bingung dengan kata-kata Micah yang sudah campuran... mirip gado-gado aja... *_plak_

"Kenapa? Kenapa selalu saja yang kuingin-kan tidak pernah tercapai?!"

"Kenapa harus selalu aku yang ditinggakan sendiri?!"

"Kenapa tidak ada yang mengerti aku?! Kenapa?!" ujar Micah, air mata pun jatuh ke atas meja.

"Micah..." ujar Blaise iba.

"Rusk!" panggil Blaise. Rusk yang mendengar panggilan Blaise langsung berlari ke lantai Bawah.

"Yaa~ eh Micah?" gumam Rusk.

"Blaise kenapa Micah?" tanya Rusk.

"Rusk, mau kah kau melakukan sesuatu untukku?" tanya Blaise

"Apa itu?" tanya Rusk. Blaise pun menyuruh Rusk untuk mendekat, dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Oke..." ujar Rusk mengerti.

"Cepatlah!" ujar Blaise.

"..." Micah pun hanya bisa diam, sepertinya ia sudah tenang, sebelum...

Rusk pun datang bersama Gaius, Gaius yang melihat Micah hanya bisa kaget. Micah yang sadar Gaius berada disampingnya hanya bisa diam dan mengepal erat tangannya sebelum Micah mengarahkan kepalan tangannya ke arah muka Gaius, tapi Gaius dengan mudah menahannya. Micah pun mengarahkan tangannya yang terkepal sebelah lagi untuk memukul Gaius, tapi lagi-lagi di tahan.

"Pergi..." ujar Micah pelan.

"Aku tak akan pernah membiarkanmu sendiri..." ujar Gaius yang masih tetap menahan kedua tangan Micah.

"Blaise aku bawa anak ini ya..." ujar Gaius sambil menarik kedua tangan Micah untuk ikut dengannya.

"Ya... hati-hati" ujar Blaise.

Gaius pun terus menarik Micah ke Sharance Tree, tempat tinggal Micah. Micah pun terus melakukan perlawanan sepanjang perjalanan, dengan mendorong Gaius maupun menarik tangannya, agar di lepaskan oleh Gaius, tapi hal itu tetap membuat Gaius tidak bergeming. Akhirnya mereka sampai di Sharance Tree, dan Gaius pun menyeretnya untuk menaiki tangga, dan kemudian melepaskan cengramannya dari Micah, membuat Micah terjatuh. Mereka pun terdiam sejenak. Dan Micah memutuskan untuk membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Kenapa? Kau selalu melakukan tindakan yang seenaknya?!" ujar Micah sedikit lebih keras.

"Aku mencintaimu bodoh! Tapi selalu kau tak hiraukan... " lanjut Micah dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"..." Gaius hanya bisa terdiam, sadar... sadar jika anak kecil didepannya memang memiliki perasaan khusus kepadanya. Gaius pun mendekati Micah dan memnggenggam erat tangannya.

"Tapi... kau selalu saja memikirkan Evelyn...Kenapa kau benar-benar tidak adil?" ujar Micah sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Gaius dari tangannya, namun kali ini Gaius yang gagal. Micah berhasil kabur dan gaius pun mengejar dari belakang, namun nihil. Ia tidak bisa menemukan Micah . ia kabur ke suatu tempat. Ia pun berlari ke semua tempat untuk mencari Micah, Mulai dari flower shop hingga Charlos Resort. Kemudian ia duduk untuk beristirahat sebentar di pinggir danau. Berpikir... jika Micah dapat kabur begitu cepat... tidak mungkin ia pergi ke tempat yang terlalu jauh... antara veil atau tidak Sol terrano... tapi...kalau ke Veil ngapain? Kalau orang lagi bad mood pasti pergi ke tempat ia bisa menenangkan pikiran kan? Apa Micah tergolong orang yang menenangkan pikiran dengan bertarung? Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang hinggap di kepala Gaius, membuatnya sedikit pusing. Gaius pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke Sol Terrano ia pu berlari sambil memanggil nama Micah, ia pun berhenti di depan Univir Settlement, dan masuk kedalamnya. Zaid yang melihat Gaius hanya bisa bingung dan kesal disaat yang bersamaan. Kuruna dan Ondorus hanya dapat kaget melihat kedatangan Gaius.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Kuruna.

"Aku Gaius, kemari untuk mencari Micah" ujar Gaius yakin.

"Micah? Dia kemari tadi tapi dia pergi lagi" ujar Ondorus.

"Sejak kapan ia pergi?" tanya Gaius.

"Kira-kira sejam yang lalu..." ujar Ondorus.

"Ini sudah malam... sebaiknya kau beristirahat dahulu... kau sedikit terluka..." ujar Kuruna.

"Tidak, terima kasih elder... Micah lebih penting dari pada kondisi badanku " ujar Gaius yang akan mengejar Micah lagi.

"Tunggu..." ujar Zaid sambil memegang tangan Gaius.

"Ambil ini!..." lanjut Zaid sambil memberi beberapa Recovery Potion.

"Terima kasih" ujar Gaius yang berlalu pergi dari Settlement itu.

Gaius pun terus mencari Micah ke segala tempat, ia pun melihat kaktus yang tinggi dari kejauhan, dan berlari ke sana. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat Micah yang terkulai lemas di tanah dan ada beberapa monster yang akan menyerang tubuh lemah Micah. Tanpa pikir panjang Gaius pun melindungi tubuh Micah dengan tubuhnya. Melihat keadaan orang yang ia "cintai" terluka seperti itu membuat Gaius naik pitam, sorot mata Gaius pun menjadi mengerikan dan mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah monster – monster itu termasuk portalnya. Setelah semua musuh sudah ia kalahkan, ia pun melihat ke arah Micah dan meraih laki – laki yang terkulai lemas itu dan menggendongnya dengan cara bridal style ke rumah Micah. Sesampainya di rumah Micah ia menaruh tubuh lemas Micah di atas tempat tidur. Ia hanya bisa melihat keadaan Micah sekarang yang lemah, jarang ia melihat Micah dengan ekspresi seperti itu dan muncul seebuah ide untuk menyadarkan Micah. Ia pun meminum Recovery Potion dari Zaid dan meminumkannya ke mulut Micah yang sedikit terbuka. Lidah mereka pun berbenturan, dan gaius pun melepaskan pangutannya dan sedikit tersisa saliva di bibir mereka, kemudian Gaius pun mendongakkan kepala Micah agar Micah dapal menelan obat tersebut.

"Kuharap... ini berhasil..."ujar Gaius sambil memegang erat tangan Micah dan kemudian mencium bibir Micah dengan lembut. Beberapa saat ketika Gaius mencium Micah, Micah pun sadar. Tunggu itu Gaius kan? Tapi kenapa ada sesuatu yang basah bersentuhan dengan bibirnya? Micah pun menjadi sulit untuk mencerna apa yang terjadi, hingga Gaius memperdalam pangutannya. Micah pun berusaha untuk melepaskan pangutan Gaius darinya, dengan mendorong orang yang bersangkutan, bukannya lepas tapi Gaius sudah dapat memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulutnya Micah dan menyapu bersih deretan gigi putih milik Micah. Dan Micah pun kembali berusaha untuk mendorong Gaius, dan kali ini Gaius pun melepaskan pangutannya. Dan dilihatnya Micah dengan mata sedikit berkaca-kata dengan muka memerah dan saliva di bibir micah yang entah milik siapa.

"Ughh... hah.. Gaius... " desah Micah.

"Ya" jawab Gaius

"Berhenti! Kalau tidak...! aku akan...~"

"Kau akan apa ha?!" ujar Gaius sedikit dikeraskan.

"Aku akan bilang Evelyn jika kau 'gay'!" ancam Micah.

"Silakan saja! Aku tidak takut!" ujar Gaius sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Tapi... Evelyn..." ujar Micah mengingatkan.

"Micah! Diam!" bentak Gaius, membuat Micah sedikit kaget.

"Micah, jangan pikirkan orang lain... kumohon... Evelyn itu cuma teman!" ujar Gaius sambil menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Micah.

"Bagiku... hanya satu orang yang aku cintai! Dan itu kau!" ujar Gaius.

"Aku mencintaimu!" teriak Gaius.

"Aku... mencintaimu... jadi diam dan rasakan saja apa yang aku perbuat..." ujar Gaius.

"And... we're not having sex... but we're making Love..." peringat Gaius. Sambil mencium orang yang ia tindih dibawahnya.

"Ummhh" desah Micah.

"Aumm..!" desah Micah semakin keras karna Gaius membuka pakaian bagian atasnya dan membuangnya ke segala arah.

"Micah... buka matamu" bisik Gaius di telinga Micah.

"Uhh?" desah Micah.

"Tidak ada yang boleh 'menyentuhmu' kecuali aku! Tidak para perempuan di Sharance dan tidak siapapun! Kau milikku! Seluruh tubuhmu adalah milikku! Jadi tidak ada yang boleh 'menyentuhmu' " ujar Gaius absolute

"Gaius?" ujar Micah tidak percaya dengan apa yang Gaius katakan.

"Makanya tetap tenang oke!" ujar Gaius

"Uh" desah Micah saat Gaius mencium, menjilat dan menggigit lehernya membuat micah merasakan kenikmatan yang tiada tara.

"Micah..." ujar Gaius sambil membuka baju Micah, Micah sendiri sadar ia telah bertelanjang dada ingin sekali memukul kepala Gaius, namun tangannya tertahan oleh Gaius. Jadi ia tidak dapat melakukan apa – apa. Gaius pun mulai menjilat perut Micah terus naik hingga ke dadanya, Gaius pun mencium pucuk dadanya dan sesekali menggigitnya membuat micah berlinjang nikmat.

"Gaius...Hentika...ukh.." rintih micah namun Micah hanya dijawab dengan gelengan Gaius sembari Gaius melepaskan pakaian bagian bawahnya Micah. Micah pun lekas menutup area kemaluannya itu dengan muka memerah.

" Ckck... ngapain ditutupin sih?" ujar Gaius dengan ekspresi yang susah dijelaskan, sepertinya nafsu birahinya telah naik. Melihat ekspresi gaius seperti macan yang ingin memakannnya membuat Micah takut.

"Ga-Gaius... hentikan..." ujar Micah dengan suara menderita

"Ukh? Kenapa?" ujar Gaius kaget dan khawatir melihat Micah yang tiba – tiba bermuka seperti itu.

"Aku takut..." ujar micah seperti ingin menangis.

"Micah..." ujar Gaius iba, kemudian Gaius melihat ke Micah sesaat dan kemudian mencium dahinya lalu memeluknya dan berkata.

"Micah... maaf jika aku membuatmu takut... aku benar – benar minta maaf... aku terlalu..." ujar Gaius dengan nada sedih lalu beranjak dari tempat tidur namun di tahan oleh tangan micah.

" Kau mau kemana?" tanya Micah dengan muka memerah.

" Mungkin aku harus berhenti... sebelum kau terluka..." ujarnya pada Micah

"kenapa? Kau ingin berhenti di tengah – tengah?" tanya Micah

"Aku takut melukaimu..." ujar Gaius

" Gaius... aku... tak apa jika kau mau..." ujar Micah dengan muka memerah

" Ha? Maksudmu?" tanya Gaius

"I love you..." ujar Micah dengan muka memerah sambil mencium hidung Gaius, sedangkan Gaius yang dicium hanya bisa memerah walaupun itu tipis, Gaius harap Micah tidak menyadarinya.

" Uh? Micah pastikan sekali lagi... jika kalau memang iya jangan harap aku dapat berhenti..." ujar Gaius memperingatkan. Dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan Micah.

"Tetap tenang... oke..." ujar Gaius sambil memasukkan miliknya ke lubang Micah, banyak terdengar desahan Micah yang maikin lama makin keras. Membuat libido Gaius naik... namun ia tetap menjaga akal sehatnya agar ia tidak melukai Micah... kalau Micah sampai terluka... rencananya akan gagal dan Micah tidak akan mempercayainya lagi, ia sangat menyesal jika itu sampai terjadi.

"Gai...us... sa-sakit" rintih Micah

" Sabarlah love.." kata – kata Gaius membuat Micah sedikit merona

" ...Uuukkkhh..i will cum~" desah Micah

"Mari kita keluarkan bersama" ujar Gaius

"Akh/ukh" desah Micah dan Gaius berbarengan, Micah seperti merasakan kenikmatan lain ketika ada yang hangat mengenai sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya membuat dirinya lemah tak berdaya.

" Micah... tidurlah... kau... pasti lelah" ujar Gaius

"Eum... night..." ujar Micah masih memerah

"Yah... night..." ujar Gaius sambil mencium bibir Micah

Keesokan Micah bangun tanpa melihat kehadiran Gaius di dekatnya... Micah merasa sakit hati karna hal tersebut, kemudian dia melihat sebuah note diatas meja makannya dan note itu ternyata dari Gaius, note itu berisi tulisan tangan Gaius, yang bertuliskan

Datang ke Star Dunes malam ini jam 9 aku tunggu...

P.N: ILU2

Gaius

He? Pesan Gaius? Yah sudahlah, aku turuti saja mungkin dia memang benar benar perlu, tapi apa ini? Kode? Sebaiknya aku tanyakan kepada Mariejoie atau tidak Ondorus... Atau tidak orang pintar... wait... orang pintar? #Hana digaplok massa, oke kembali ke fanfic

Micah kemudian berlari ke rumah Mariejoie dan bertanya tentang kode itu, sedangkan Mariejoie hanya bekata singkat, " Tanya aja ke Gaius, ehehehe" yang membuat micah dapat memasang muka seperti ini (=,=)

Kemudian Micah ke tempat Wells dan terlihat oleh Shara, Shara yang melihat kode itu Cuma dapat cekikikan kecil sembali pergi ke lantai dua, kemudian tiba – tiba dilantai 2 terdengar teriakan fansgirl yang cukup keras membuat Micah hanya dapat bersweatdrop ria, Wells sendiri hanya dapat berkata " Abaikan Shara, terkadang dia sering seperti itu"

Micah pun bingung harus ngapain lagi, hingga akhirnya jam setengah delapan malam. Ia pun langsung pergi ke Star dunes, disana dilihatlah Gaius yang sudah berdiri dengan muka tersenyum lembut kepada Micah, membuat Micah blushing.

"Gaius... apa maksudmu dengan ILU2" tanyaku pada Gaius

"Biar aku jelaskan" uajrnya

"Ini saatnya... Micah" lanjut Gaius

" Sa-saat untuk apa?" tanya Micah bergetar

"Time for Engagement ring..." ujar Gaius

" Hah!? Apa?! Tadi kau bilang apa?" kaget Micah, Gaius pun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya dan memberikan sebuah cincin pada Micah

"Micah... will you marry me?" ujar Gaius sambil menatap mukaku lekat matanya menyiratkan jika ia bersungguh – sungguh namun perasaanku ini seperti tidak benar, ada yang salah...

"Apa kau ingin menjahiliku? Tangal berapa sekarang? Jangan bilang ini april mop..." ujar Micah sambil kekikikan kecil dan salah tingkah.

"... Micah lihat aku!" ujarnya sambil memegang pipiku

" Kau pasti bercanda... kau menyukai Evelyn... kan? Please... don't lie to yourself" ujarku menepis tangannya dari pipiku.

" Pasti kau menjahiliku karna aku mencintaimu... ya,kan?!" ujarku memperkeras suaraku

" Micah... lihat aku... lihat mataku! Apa aku terlihat berbohong" ujarnya menyentuh pipiku lagi

" I love you, Micah... I love you..." ujarnya padaku sambil merangkulku dengan erat.

" Jadi.. apa jawabanmu?" tanyanya padaku

"Yes... I will..." ujarku sambil memper-erat pelukan kami

" Micah..." ujarnya sambil meneteskan air mata

"Gaisu... kau kenapa?" tanyaku padanya

"Aku hanya bahagia... Aku takut jika kau diambil oleh yang lain..." ujarnya padaku

"Gaisu... tapi... kenapa aku?" tanyaku padanya

" Aku sudah mulai menyukaimu saat kita pertama kali bertemu... Aku cukup kaget saat melihatmu bertarung... kau sangat andal... lebih andal daripada aku... Aku sangat tertegun saat melihatmu diatas Sharance tree karna kau terlihat lebih manis... pada saat itu aku sadar... aku jatuh cinta padamu, kau juga tak kalah lucunya ketika kau berubah jadi Wolly... hehe" ujarnya sambil blushing

"Kata Mariejoie... kau sering menatap rumah Evelyn! Dan memerah saat kau diobati..." kataku mengingatkan, jika ia mengubah pikirannya. Lebih baik menderita sekarang daripada nanti, bukan?

" Evelyn... dia sering memakaikan baju yang aneh – aneh padaku... jadi memalukan jika harus bertemu dia... Aku hanya berteman kok... serius!" ujarnya padaku

"khehehe... pembohong..." ujarku. Dia yang mendengar aku berkata seperti itu hanya bisa memandangku dengan death glare – nya dan berkata.

"Aku tidak menerima complain lebih lanjut, Aku mencintaimu... hanya kamu! Dan kita akan menikah sebentar lagi" ujarnya dengan blush tipis

"Iyalah... jadi arti ILU2 apa?" ujarku sambil terlalut dalam pelukan Gaius... kemudian terdengar sedikit bisikan di telingaku...

'I love you too... and just you..."

End...

Howwaaaa... akhirnya... selesai... cape... yasudahlah ._.

Micah: Waa... kenapa jadi kaya gini?

Evelyn: Cie... yang nikah

Gaius: Doain supaya cepet punya momongan ya... XD

Micah: Wooiii!

Shara: Hehe... Fansgirl wannabe!

Hana: Tos dulu Shara!

Shara and hana: Tos!

Micah: Mereka ya...

Evelyn: Keren...

Micah: Untuk para pembaca... tolong review ya . ... jaa~


End file.
